


Stars and Alternate Timelines

by chillblaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism mention, Alternate Timelines, Comic, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, RLLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG, gonna tag both in case, idk how to tag things oh gosh, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillblaine/pseuds/chillblaine
Summary: polyswap prompt fill !- [ this is a comic btw, ]





	Stars and Alternate Timelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticarbiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticarbiter/gifts).



> i hope this is okay?? im not much of a writer tbh so ?????? hope you like it :,)
> 
> ALSO i hope you dont mind my headcanons sneaking in for rose oops,


End file.
